onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Komni D. Dragon/My Theories
Hey Guys, Its time for my first post. What I really wanna talk about is whats the origin of the “D” in the character names. But in order to do that, I first must talk about the One Trully Legend of the anime., “Pirate King” Gol D. Roger . The only living owner of the One Piece treasure. You know there’s nothing on the show still for The Pirate King, I mean there are few.. (Literally few) scenes he's in, and some references, most of them not including any real hint or something to make you really suspicious. Oda keeps that card hidden well, and no one knows when he’s gonna play the Pirate Kings card. That made my head buzz, but i will share with you some of my thoughts... So what we really do know, about Gol D. Roger? * He was easy going.. Passionate.. Admired and respected from anyone that knew him, friends or foes. (Shiki, Garp, Whitebeard). *Hes is from East Blue*… *We speculate the possibility of a Devil Fruit power*.. *He smiled at the execution platform before they executed him*. *He had an illness* (unknown so far-Crocus surely knows). *He wore a Straw Hat at his begging as a Pirate*. (Luffy's, Straw-hat given to him by Shanks) *He married Portgas D. Rouge, and his son is the legendary "Fire-Fist" Portgas D.Ace. *He befriended almost anyone (even enemies) that met in his adventure*. Yet hes been Everywhere since he conquered the Grand line. He even convinced Garp his marine arch-enemy to Raise his child!!!! *He could hear the voice of all things. *He was known to Have all types ofHaki, including Haoshoku (conquerors Haki), which as we all known one in a million people can use.* *He knows the true story of the “Void” in history, and found all the Poneglyphs, including Rio (the one Robin is looking for) . But of course he also found and owned One Piece (apocalyptic weapon?? – Well talk about that in next posts). I can write many more down... *Same as Luffy. So we know he was strong.. Surely determined and passionate.. We can imagine that his Haki was fully grown and powerful even greater than Shanks.. And that making allies thing everywhere.. Really suspicious. And I think that’s where the “D” comes in. I believe that we were given a big clue.. Many referred to the “will of the D” (Dr Kureha) or the use words as “fate” or “destiny”. So we sure do know.. theres a power in that that still lives on. Im not going to further discuss the “D” issue, I will soon though. For now, I want to get a good picture for Gol D. Roger. Those stuff now make me feel that Roger was inspired to carry a mission, and that D gave him the power or the will (or both) to do so. Whether that mission is to carry on to some actions, or he is a part of a chain and he needs to disseminate that will. Or maybe he knew that he will die so he handed down that will along with his own spirit as it seems.. Yes I believe that ancient Will is bonded along with Roger’s spirit now, hes dreams ideals and visions are clearly seen in Luffy and im convinced that Luffy except becoming Pirate King will carry also this Will of the D. Maybe not till the End, but he will. Back to Roger.. Despite being reckless the Pirate King, also was a freedom lover and would give his life for his companions or a Great purpose.. So knowing the history and knowing what the hell those D. means how could he easily surrender and die??? That kept me hours and hours of thinking, and that’s what I came up to. What if Roger surrendering was a Part of a plan of his? What if he had Some energy left for a big show that included his conqueros haki and the will of the D.? Imagine.. at the execution platform , a huge crowd and reporters for such a big event. Remember Rayleigh told Luffy to use publicity, after the war to send a message to his nakama. (the 3D2Y tattoo n his arm- wheres that btw? :P ), so that’s an old trick ;) . And I don’t know if im getting it right but for sure Oda has a lot of things to explain. Carrying on… So what happened and he executed? Those stupid chains couldn’t possibly stop him.. So heres what I think now, While in jail, Roger found out about the pregnancy of Portgas D. Rouge, he also knew that World Government and the Marines would surely track down everyone he met in his last year, so in order to keep Ace and Rouge safe, he USED HIS LAST STRENGHT WITH HIS HAKI on Garp (look the scene with their eyes changing, and candle liting off and on) so to make him save his wife and son, so he sacrificed his oncoming execution show. But he did say about the treasure in his last words so he could let the “will of the D.” live on. As I love this theory of mine, I still have some things to share.. One is possible, and the others one is kinda silly but not impossible at all. The First one is that this specific Strahat surely does has something hiding in it. Maybe Roger’s soul, or even maybe something before Roger. Some kind of energy, or soul/souls of people before him, connected or not to the D. Roger wore that.. So he even a part of Roger lives still on this hat inspiring Shanks and later on Luffy (both conqueros Haki users, and powerfull spirited pirates), or theres something in it that inspired Roger and who knows how many before him. It does make some sense doesn’t it. But I don’t think that hat is merely a symbol.. it is something far greater than that.. it even may be a key for something (next time talking for that too). Oh my god, im writing those lines and im so anxious about whats coming. To the kinda silly theory now.. What if the spirit of D and this carrying on process , its about the spirit of all “D” characters that past on. Remember that Whitebeard in his dying words at Marineford said to Blackbeard: “you are not the one Roger is waiting” (waiting?????) and “as those who will carry on Roger’s will, there will be someone to carry Ace’s too, its been passed down since the ancient times (????) and in the future carrying the history of all those decades on his back, (the soul/energy about the D I said above maybe?) and challenge the whole world to a fight” . And as Roger did he mentioned one piece as a favor to his friends purpose, to inspire and challenge people to find it and carry his will. So now again what if Rogers spirit lives on.. and waiting? And he as a spirit tried to give some of his will and power to someone.. to his son perhaps… as he did with inspiring Shanks? What if he tried to find Ace living with the dandan(got that right?) family.. but in a funny way due to his also reckless nature the Roger spirit passed it on to Luffy that was also there. Or maybe Ace did it as they were both childs and really close after some point. That’s all for now.. Did you liked any of that? I will try to post again soon, and I would love some feedback. Thank you guys.... :) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts